musicfandomcom-20200222-history
My Name Is Prince (Single):Prince
"My Name Is Prince" is a song by Prince and The New Power Generation, from the 1992 Love Symbol album. The song is about Prince himself, and his musical prowess. He changed his stage name to an unpronounceable symbol not long after the release of this single. The intro to the song features vocal samples from Prince's earlier songs "I Wanna Be Your Lover", "Partyup", and "Controversy". The rap sequence is performed by NPG member Tony M. The B-sides were "Sexy Mutha", a clean remix of "Sexy MF", and "2 Whom It May Concern", a preview of songs from the then-upcoming Love Symbol album. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/My_Name_Is_Prince# hide *1 Single track listing **1.1 UK 7" **1.2 US 7" **1.3 UK 12" picture disc **1.4 UK CD1 **1.5 UK CD2 **1.6 US CD **1.7 Japan CD maxi single *2 Chart performance **2.1 Charts *3 Cover versions *4 References *5 External links Single track listinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=My_Name_Is_Prince&action=edit&section=1 edit UK 7"http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=My_Name_Is_Prince&action=edit&section=2 edit #"My Name Is Prince" (Edit) – 4:05 #"2 Whom It May Concern" – 4:02 US 7"http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=My_Name_Is_Prince&action=edit&section=3 edit #"My Name Is Prince" (Edit) – 4:05 #"Sexy Mutha" – 3:55 UK 12" picture dischttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=My_Name_Is_Prince&action=edit&section=4 edit #"My Name Is Prince" (LP version) – 6:38 #"Sexy Mutha" – 3:55 #"2 Whom It May Concern" – 4:02 UK CD1http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=My_Name_Is_Prince&action=edit&section=5 edit #"My Name Is Prince" (Edit) – 4:05 #"Sexy Mutha" – 3:55 #"2 Whom It May Concern" – 4:02 #"My Name Is Prince" (LP version) – 6:38 UK CD2http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=My_Name_Is_Prince&action=edit&section=6 edit #"My Name Is Prince" (Original Mix Edit) – 8:06 #"My Name Is Prince" (12" Club Mix) – 8:11 #"Sexy M.F." (12" Remix) – 7:34 US CDhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=My_Name_Is_Prince&action=edit&section=7 edit #"My Name Is Prince" (Original Mix Edit) – 8:06 #"My Name Is Prince" (12" Club Mix) – 8:11 #"My Name Is Prince" (House Mix) – 7:18 #"My Name Is Prince" (Hard Core 12" Mix) – 7:55 #"Sexy M.F." (12" Remix) – 7:34 Japan CD maxi singlehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=My_Name_Is_Prince&action=edit&section=8 edit #"My Name Is Prince" (Original Mix Edit) – 8:06 #"My Name Is Prince" (12" Club Mix) – 8:11 #"My Name Is Prince" (House Mix) – 7:18 #"My Name Is Prince" (Hard Core 12" Mix) – 7:55 #"Sexy M.F." (12" Remix) – 7:34 #"Sexy Mutha" – 3:55 #"Sexy M.F." (Clean version) – 5:24 #"2 Whom It May Concern" – 4:02 Chart performancehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=My_Name_Is_Prince&action=edit&section=9 edit "My Name Is Prince" returned Prince and The NPG to radio and the Top 40 in the U.S. after their previous single, the provocative "Sexy MF" failed to chart on any airplay charts. "My Name Is Prince" received modest airplay on Mainstream Urban and Rhythmic radio stations, earning respectable positions of #25 on the R&B/Hip-Hop chart, #20 on the Rhythmic Top 40, and #36 on the Hot 100. In the United Kingdom, "My Name Is Prince" was another Top 10 hit for Prince and The NPG, peaking at #7. The remixes single also charted, hitting #51 in the UK. Chartshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=My_Name_Is_Prince&action=edit&section=10 edit Cover versionshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=My_Name_Is_Prince&action=edit&section=11 edit *"My Name Is Bart", a parody cover version performed by Bart Simpson (voiced by Nancy Cartwright) was recorded in 1993 for inclusion on The Yellow Album, an album by the Simpsons. The song appeared on early promo copies of the album, but when The Yellow Album was eventually given a commercial release in 1998, "My Name Is Bart" was removed from the album.[1] *Around the time of its release in Australia, Channel 9 made a Christmas parody entitled "My Name Is Santa" on A Current Affair. *Jamie Foxx, as Prince, sang a parody version on an episode of the sketch show In Living Color titled "Prince of Munchkin Land", which made jokes directed at the artist's stature. Category:1992 singles